She's All I Ever Had
by Joy Blue
Summary: Aoshi/Misao songfic


******  
DISCLAIMER: the song and the characters of RK  
do not belong to me..  
  
She's All I Ever Had  
-R.Rosa/G.Noriega/J.Secada-  
sang by: Ricky Martin  
******  
  
She's All I Ever Had  
by: Joy  
  
  
[Here I am]  
  
The moonlight streamed through the window as Aoshi quietly slipped inside his room.  
It's been almost a week since he left the Aoiya to aid Saitoh Hajime, of all people  
to take care of some problems concerning black market trade in Osaka.  
  
[broken wings]  
  
He hated to admit it, but he was tired. The sleepless nights were spent scouting the  
harbour, doing everything he could to keep his mind on his mission. There is no place  
for distraction, as distraction could only delay the mission. Being the Okashira since   
he was 15, he knew first hand how important transactions such as this to be finished  
quickly, but with efficiency.  
  
[quiet thoughts]  
  
And yet, beneath the moonlight and the stars, an image would creep into his mind,  
a familliar scent floating through the wind like the smell of Sakura petals, a  
gentle voice whispering words of love echoing in his mind.   
  
[unspoken dreams]  
  
He has tried to clear his mind, but the image kept growing stronger, and clear orbs   
of blue stared at him, a smiling face that kept getting clearer.   
  
[Here I am]  
  
The time spent in Osaka, with Saitoh Hajime as a companion was the last thing  
that Aoshi needed. It was bad enough spending time away from the Aoiya, away from  
her, but having to endure the man's smirking 'all-knowing-face' was hard, even for  
him.  
  
[alone again]  
  
Walking around the streets of the local town, passing by other people seemed  
to magnify the nagging emptiness he felt inside. Women who saw him pass by  
would flutter their lashes, hoping to get his attention, but there was only  
one woman that he needed to see.  
  
[and I need her now]  
  
Aoshi shook those thoughts away from his head as he walked to the futon. The mission  
was over, and instead of waiting for daybreak, he left as soon as the offenders were  
dealt with. He was home now...  
  
[to hold my hand]  
  
He laid down, looking at the figure beside him, her peaceful face being illuminated   
by the moonlight. His gaze softened as a small smile formed in his lips, his hands  
reaching out to gently caress her face. She mumbled, and her eyes opened, and the smile  
that haunted him in Osaka greeted him, "Welcome home, Aoshi..."  
  
  
[she's all, she's all I ever had]  
  
Aoshi kissed her forehead as he gathered her in his arms. She held him and he hugged  
her tighter, savouring her in his arms, to make up for the time spent away from her.  
  
[she's the air I breathe]  
  
The smell of Sakura petals once again invaded his thoughts as he smelt her hair.  
He could feel her smile as she shifted.   
  
"I missed you, Misao..." he whispered, earning a kiss.  
  
"I missed you too, anata."   
  
[she's all, she's all I ever had]  
  
He returned the kiss, and her eyes glittered in the dark. "Go back to sleep, we'll   
talk tomorrow," Aoshi whispered again as he ran his fingers through her hair. While   
he could see the joy in her eyes, he did'nt miss the trace of exhaustness as well.   
Her eyes closed in agreement as she smiled and snuggled closer to him. He watched her sleep, enjoying silence and the peace that emanated from her. Seeing her, he remembered why he came back to the Aoiya after his alliance with Shishio all those years ago. He spent days and nights meditating, hoping to find the answer on why he came back,   
after all he did, not knowing that the answer was already right infront of him all   
those times.  
  
  
  
[it's the way she makes me feel]  
  
She greeted him with joy, even after he hurt her, not even sparing her a glance  
or a kind word after being away from her for so long. If she didn't show up when he   
did, would he have actually *finished* what he started, and killed Okina? The days   
that followed confused him, yet she was always there with a smile...  
  
And a feeling previously unknown to him began to emerge.  
  
  
[it's the only thing that's real]  
  
Amidst the nightmare that engulfed him, her daily presence in his life  
anchored him, when the darkness that he embraced, in order to defeat the  
Battousai threatened to engulf him, to drown him in sorrow and guilt.  
  
Her strength kept him from being swept away, though he never realised it then.  
  
  
[it's the way she understands]  
  
He would push her away, but still she remained. Gave him time and space while  
almost shadowing him, making sure that he was fine, that he has eaten, that  
there was nothing else that he needed. He did'nt know if he would have the   
strength and courage to do what she has done, but in the end, he was grateful.  
  
  
[she's my lover, she's my friend]  
  
Grateful that she didn't give up, and offered her frienship with nothing expected in return. He knew she hoped, wished, but never persisted, demanded that he return her kindness, until he finaly realised what she really meant to him.  
  
[and when I look into her eyes]  
  
He remembered all those times in the past, how he would simply watch her as she   
would keep him company while he shut the world away. She would tell him what   
happened yesterday, and how she would blush and stutter when she realised that he   
was looking at her, before launching to another story as if nothing happened.   
  
[it's the way I feel inside]  
  
And it was during those times that he discovered that he was still capable of feeling,  
she warmed his heart, even if he was not acknowledging the emotions that were slowly  
being stirred to the surface by her presence.  
  
[like the man I want to be]  
  
He wanted to be the strongest, the goal blinded him into betraying the Oniwabanshuu.  
But when he looked at her, and felt her eyes on him, he realised that the title  
of the strongest will never compare to what he feels everytime she looks at him with  
trust, and with love.  
  
[she's all I ever need]  
  
It was only when he recognised what he was feeling towards her that he realised that  
he never needed the title of the strongest, because what he needed, wanted was  
right beside him.  
  
[So much time]  
  
She shifted again, and another smile drifted on his lips. All the times  
he wasted, he knew he had a lot to make-up for.  
  
[so much pain (but)]  
  
For all the times he has ignored her, for causing her grief with the knowledge  
that it was his hands that nearly killed Okina, the man she treated as her  
father, grandfather and friend all in one.  
  
[there's one thing]  
  
It was Himura who brought him back to reality. Hearing that she cried, that  
she has taken over the Oniwabanshuu to protect Kyoto, a job that he should  
be doing, and a title that he carelessly flung away, only to be assumed by  
the child that he once cared for, and protected, the same child that he forced  
to declare him as an enemy.  
  
[that still remains (it's the)]  
  
But she smiled, the tears that flowed from her face were not tears of pain,  
but joy when he returned.  
  
[the way she cared]  
  
She took care of him, roles reversing. Years ago, it was him that was making sure  
that she has eaten, that she was content, that she had everything she needed. Slowly,  
he started to recognise that she was no longer that child, but a young woman,  
standing by his side, offering her frienship and love...  
  
[the love we shared]  
  
A love that he returned openly, after years of evadance and denial. How he could  
have known that a simple touch, and a glance could mean so much more? Now as his hands  
rested on her hips, he stroked her stomach gently, laying his hand and felt a throb.  
She smiled in her sleep, as if she knew what just happened.  
  
  
[and through it all]  
  
All those years spent waiting for him, she could have easily found another. She's  
smart, beautiful, loving, she has everything another man could want,  
  
[she's always been there]  
  
But she stood by his side, and waited for him.   
  
  
  
[she's all, she's all I ever had]  
  
(shot of Misao carrying the umbrella, as she played in the puddles)  
  
[I love to make her see that..]  
  
(Misao sharing tea with him, despite his silence)  
  
[she's all, she's all I ever had]  
  
(Aoshi and Misao, walking the streets of Kyoto after watching a Bunraku pefromance)  
  
[it's the way she makes me feel]  
  
(Aoshi watching Misao's face as she laughed at the performance)   
[it's the only thing that's real]  
  
(The two of them, walking home together in silence, Misao slightly shivering)   
  
[it's the way she understands]  
  
(Misao's eyes grew wide as droplets of water fell from the night sky)   
  
[she's my lover, she's my friend]  
  
(As the rain grew heavier, Aoshi took his trenchcoat off and sheltered them both with it)  
  
[and when I look into her eyes]  
  
(She giggled as they started to run and find shelter, only to trip. And as he  
caught her in time, their gazes locked with each other)   
  
[it's the way I feel inside]  
  
Aoshi smiled at that memory. He kissed her that night, and he knew that there was  
no turning back, and that he didn't want to.  
  
[like the man I want to be]  
  
He was not only a husband, but soon, he was going to be a father. He grimaced  
slightly, wondering what the attraction of the 'strongest' offered him anyhow.  
He was where he wanted, besides Misao, the woman he loves.  
  
[she's all I ever need]  
  
He felt another throb in her stomach, as the baby kicked again. He shifted  
and kissed that spot in her belly before moving up and giving his sleeping  
wife a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you, Misao."  
  
--------  
  
Owari...  
  
don't ask... ^_^  
  
Bunraku- Puppet Theatre  
  
  
  



End file.
